Idiots
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: A pink haired boy, and a blonde one too. A blonde girl, and a pink haired one too. Confused yet? Of course you are. "LUCY/SAKURA-CHAN, IS HE YOUR BROTHER OR SOMETHING!"


**GUESS WHAT?! That's right, I'm starting to get into Fairy Tail again. Not the anime though, not yet at least. The manga is really interesting to me now. But you know, I'm not really over Naruto yet, so THIS WAS COOKED UP!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor do I own Fairy Tail.

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** A pink haired boy, and a blonde one too. A blonde girl, and a pink haired one too. Confused yet? Of course you are. "LUCY/SAKURA-CHAN, IS HE YOUR BROTHER OR SOMETHING?!"

* * *

To anyone passing by the park at this time, you would witness a very weird sight. Two spiky haired boys, one with pink hair, the other with blonde. The pink haired one had a scaly scarf thrown around his neck, while the other had three whisker-like scratches on both his cheeks.

The two had narrowed eyes, glaring at each other with deep disdain.

"_Who does this guy think he is... bumping into me..._" Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail High thought in loathing, pursing his lips in irritation.

"_This bastard... bumping into me like that..._" Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha Academy growled in his mind, squinting his blue orbs even farther.

The two snarled in unison, butting their heads and showing their sharp teeth. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" They both yelled after a matter of moments.

"Why- you!" Natsu grabbed Naruto's collar around the same time the Uzumaki grabbed his. "QUIT COPYING ME!" Their fists curled and they raised their hands, ready for a fist fight, when two feminine voices rang out from behind both their sides.

"Natsu!"

"Naruto!"

Both blinked and turned away from each other, fists dropping but their hands still hooked onto each others collars.

"Lucy!"

"Sakura-chan!"

From behind Natsu, was a blonde girl with a rather busty figure, running up to him wearing the Fairy Tail uniform and lugging her bag over her shoulder.

And from behind Naruto, was a pink haired girl, with bright emerald orbs, wearing the Konoha Academy uniform and waving her hands as she sprinted towards the spiky haired blonde.

As Lucy Heartfilla, and Sakura Haruno screeched to a stop behind their respective best friends, they peered over them curiously to look at each other.

Realization dawned over both Naruto and Natsu, as they quickly looked at the girl's hair, and then each others. After a moment, "LUCY/SAKURA-CHAN, IS HE YOUR BROTHER OR SOMETHING?!"

Sakura and Lucy blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Natsu, you know I have no other siblings."

"Naruto, you've met my family already."

Awkward moments later, Sakura just finally grabbed the scruff of Naruto's uniform, making him jolt and let go of Natsu's collar in shock. "H-hehe... I'm sorry about Naruto here... he's a bit..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to search for a word to describe her doofus best friend.

"O-oh, it's alright. Natsu can be a bit... you know, too." Lucy nodded, as she tugged on Natsu's scarf. The two laughed awkwardly before dragging away their boys in opposite directions.

* * *

"Hey Lucy?! What the hell?! I was about to hit that bastard"

"Natsu. You're an idiot." Lucy just murmured as she dragged him towards two more Fairy Tail High uniform clad students, one with long red hair, and the other with spiky jet black spiky hair.

"Starting another fight are you Dragon-breath?" Gray Fullbuster chuckled, as Lucy engaged in conversation with Erza Scarlet.

"SHUT UP SNOW-MAN!"

* * *

"Sakura-channnn! He bumped into me!"

"I don't care Naruto, you don't start random fights like that." Sakura said as she dragged him towards two more Konoha Academy students, both with pale skin and dark hair.

"She's right Dickless." Sai said, that smile creeping on his face, as Sakura hit Sasuke Uchiha for refusing to go get their blonde idiot.

"I HAVE A DICK!"

* * *

**Yes. I'll just stop it there. Hehe. -u-"? Well, I've been rereading my Fairy Tail stories, and then I noticed all the grammar slip-ups, the stupid plot-line, and the plain stupid mistakes.**

**I'm thinking about rewriting them. Should I?**

**Whatever. Reviews make my day!**


End file.
